Chris Hargensen
Christine "Chris" Hargensen is one of the two main antagonists in Carrie. She is also one of the main perpetrators of the infamous pig's blood prank and ultimately, the prom massacre as she angered Carrie White to the point that she couldn't handle her own emotions and killed everyone with her telekinesis as a tragic result. Novel Christine is the leader of a clique of teenage girls, and they torment Carrie because of her being a social outcast. However, while the other girls, especially Sue Snell, eventually begin to feel regretful about abusing Carrie (or at the least wanted to leave her be), Christine and her closest friends become increasingly more fixated on causing harm to her out of a genuine hatred and rage of her, with Chris completely refusing to own up to her actions. Ultimately, Christine accomplished this with the help of her boyfriend Billy Nolan by playing a cruel prank on Carrie during the school prom, dropping a bucket of pig's blood over her - Christine and most of the others took delight in the scene, while the other characters were horrified. However, Carrie, in a maddened state, could no longer function and went insane, killing many students in an infamous massacre with her telekinetic powers. Christine had to watch in horror, because of the unforeseen consequences of the prank she enjoyed doing to Carrie and which killed her friends inside the gym. Now obsessed with killing her, avenging her friends, and to finish what she started, Christine was ultimately killed when she tried to run Carrie over with her car, only to have it thrown aside by Carrie's telekinetic power - which then blew the car apart with Christine and Billy Nolan still trapped inside it. Villainous Deeds *Threw tampons at Carrie White. **Filmed Carrie's period while throwing tampons (2013). *Dumped pig's blood on Carrie White at prom. *The one behind the ill-fated "Black Prom" incident. *Forced to make Billy kill Carrie by running over Carrie. Personality Chris Hargensen was an extremely cruel, sadistic and sociopathic bully of a girl. She was something of a misanthrope, and took to callously bullying both her henchmen and her targets alike. She would go so far as to target the supremely weak individuals in a group - namely Carrie White - and to lead vicious gang attacks on said persons. Chris was also extremely arrogant, narcissistic and self-righteous: a spoiled brat, Chris would never see the wrong in anything she did, shown when she bullied Carrie White during her period, but in her own eyes had done nothing wrong and violently insisted so. She had no empathy, compassion, or remorse for any of her actions. Even when her fellow henchmen are slightly remorseful of their cruel actions towards Carrie, Chris appears to distance from them (even to the point of shaming them as seen in the recent remake) and will do anything to make Carrie's life a living hell as the lone wolf member of the group. When Miss Collins makes her run suicides for the incident, she childishly bites back by swearing at Miss Collins, thinking that she (Chris) had done nothing wrong. When she tried to get the other girls to join her in protest to the punishment - which would result in their expulsion from school and prom - she suffered a villainous breakdown and vowed revenge, believing unshakably that they would support her, narcissistically disregarding the fact that prom was as important to them as it was to her, and her lack of a certain morality or restraint disturbed and repelled them. She was very homicidal, personally gutting a pig and pouring the blood over Carrie White - as part of an elaborately sadistic campaign against the latter in the prom. In the remake, she decides to kill a pig that resembles Carrie the most and ruthlessly slits its throat as she is pretending that the pig is Carrie. Chris, especially in the most recent remake, is shown to be extremely obsessive: she was intensely obsessed with tormenting Carrie White in a delusional recognition of putting her in detention and later suspention - both of which were entirely Chris's fault, ironically. Even when Carrie had the complete upper hand in their final confrontation, Chris proceeded to try and murder her, leading to Carrie fighting back. Interestingly, Chris tried to beg Carrie for her life when she was on the edge of her life, in the belief that - in spite of everything Chris had done - she would be worth saving to everyone. Film Adaptions Chris Hargensen was portrayed by Nancy Allen in the original Carrie film and later played by Emilie de Ravin in the made-for-television remake. Of course, in the made-for-television remake, Chris does appear to have small, limited, redeeming qualities, as when she sees how happy Carrie is to be prom queen, she feels incapable of pulling the prank, but Billy pressures her into it. Chris was portrayed by Portia Doubleday in the 2013 remake. She is more of a social villain (shown when she uploads a video of Carrie being assaulted by tampons). Chris is also shown to be less redeemable when she willingly slices a pig's throat open (slicing not seen), and commands Billy to run over Carrie with her car. Her death is slower and more confrontational with Carrie in the remake than in any other version, where she shows an obsession in wanting to kill her. Gallery Tumblr mqbduptdxe1qiglsbo1 1280.jpg|Chris Hargensen in the 1976 movie 166px-Chris_Hargensen.jpg|Chris Hargensen in the 2002 remake 250px-445922.1.jpg|Billy and Chris in the 2013 remake Chrish.jpg Trivia *Chris was the main antagonist for the majority of the film, but was ultimately killed off to make way for the true main villain to take over. *She is the polar opposite of Carrie - Chris is a spoiled brat and, unlike Carrie, possesses no moral or ethical centre, and is generally considered strikingly attractive. *She is the epitome of cruelty and sadism in Stephen King's books. *Some fans consider Chris to be even worse than Margaret White as Chris wanted to torment Carrie relentlessly, despite the fact she knew what the consequences would be, whilst Margaret suffered from a mental illness which caused her to be deluded into thinking that her abuse towards Carrie was justified. Even worse, Chris is technically the one who started the horrendous prom massacre as she drove Carrie insane, who was happy and cheerful before the event, after dumping pig's blood on her. It is highly likely that she didn't know or even care that her friends were killed as a result of her cruel actions as she was too focused on taking down Carrie completely-even to the point of murder. Category:Wealthy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Horror Villains Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Misandrists Category:Non-Action Category:Cowards Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes Category:Extravagant Category:Mutilators Category:Defilers Category:The Heavy Category:Posthumous Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Charismatic Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Master Orator Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Femme Fatale Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:Cheater Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Tyrants Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brainwashers Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Evil from the past